Yours
by SageStormAshes
Summary: One wouldn't think that something as insignificant as a nickname, would cause so much chaos. One also wouldn't think, that from something as insignificant as a nickname, you could learn so much about a person. But Wally West takes his nicknames very seriously. After all, Rob is the only thing he can really call the Boy Wonder. He doesn't know him any other way. Birdflash. Rated T


**Hey, It's SAGE. **

**Guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't finished Giggles or 1,000 Words, but I have this and another story coming out next week! **

**Dick is 15, Wally is 18. For the sake of the story, Robin has not told Wally his identity. Sort of smut? Not an all out lemon, it's really just making out with a kink. **

**Thank you to b07-artemis, my beta. Guys, she was up till four in the morning working on this, so thank you soooo much. She is amazing and she has a BirdFlash story out today, so check her out! **

**Dedication: **Robin Red R for always leaving great reviews to motivate me and being an amazing author.

* * *

Blue eyes; his blue eyes, to be exact. Sheathed behind a mask, they were eyes that Wally had only seen once, on accident after a particularly competitive round of Call of Duty when Wally was 14.

Robin's ever present-not to mention, ever annoying- sunglasses had been knocked off for only a millisecond but Wally had gotten a glimpse of what he had thought (then decided) were blue eyes before Boy Wonderful had yanked them back in place. Even if Wally had seen them since then, they were permanently burned into his mind, much like the holes they were burning into the redhead's soul right now.

Guilt flooded Wally's body, before he looked down. Anything to get away from those eyes. Robin _knew._ Rob knew and Wally knew that if Robin looked at him again, Wally would spill the whole story. Something Wally really didn't want to do. So, just as Robin took a step towards Wally, the speedster cried out, "I'm going to my room," and did what could only be described as fled the foyer.

~Break line~Birdflash4ever~SageStormAshes~

*4 hours earlier*

"Could you please stop it?" The blonde archer asked kindly, though her patients was running low.

"What?" Wally looked over to the other side of the couch to see Artemis, with school books and papers scattered across the coffee table. She was hunched over an essay, and was trying to write, trying being the operative word, considering Wally's constant leg jiggling under the table.

"You're making the table shake," Artemis answered slowly. Sometimes she couldn't believe how unbelievably dense Wally could be.

"Oh...Sorry." Wally answered apologetically, pushing his moving leg down, though he was still looking at the Zeta Tubes and the entrance hall for what seemed to be the 100th time to the archer.

Artemis sighed, content and was about to return to the pile of homework glaring her in the face when she felt the table begin to shake again. "Oh screw it." She muttered to herself, as she pushed the papers to the side. It was a Friday night after all, and Wally obviously had something on his mind.

"Okay, what's up with you?" She asked, curling her legs underneath herself and observing the twitchy redhead.

"What do you mean?" Wally asked, still looking at the Zeta Tubes.

Artemis huffed, flipping her hair. Was Wally an idiot? "Why do you keep looking at the foyer every two minutes like M'gann is about to show up stark naked and perform a show?" Though Wally & said blonde had had agreed on a form of a peace treaty, it was still fun to tease the ginger.

"I'm not looking at it obsessively!" Wally turned a blush on his face at being caught. She caught sight of this look at and a devious look sparked in her eyes.

"Oh. Spill."

"What? Wally said, causing Artemis to nearly growl. At the look in her eyes Wally relented and sighed out his reasons.

"I'm waiting for Rob to come. He's 20 minutes late and I wanna show him the new video game I got!"

"Ah. So you're waiting for your boyfriend? That makes sense." Artemis smirked.

"Hey! He's not my boyfriend. Only in your perverted dreams, Blondie." Wally retorted lightly, turning his eyes back to the Zeta Tubes, trying not to let Artemis' comment affect him. She had no idea how close she was to the truth. In fact, none of the team knew of Wally and Robin's relationship. The only person who knew was Kaldur, who had walked in on them kissing after a mission one day, and Kid Flash being Kid Mouth had blurted the whole story before Robin could even utter a word.

"Whatever you say. So what video game did you get?" Arty asked, deciding to ignore Wally's strange expression.

"Umm..." Wally blanked for a moment before pulling something out of the metaphorical air. "Assassins Creed!"

"Seriously? Assassins Creed? That's been out forever, not to mention Assassins Creed 2 has also been out forever and 3 is coming out in November, which I still can't believe..." Artemis said as she laughed. She continued to talk but Wally zoned out, mentally congratulating himself.

Sure, he wanted to play video games with Robin, but the real reason he was waiting on edge for those Zeta Tubes to call out "Recognized, B-01 Robin", was that if he went fast enough, he could reach his Boy Wonderful before the flash went out and steal a kiss without anyone noticing. The kiss would only last 3 seconds, but a kiss is a kiss, and he hadn't seen his Boy Wonderful in five days and was in deep need of some Robin. Whether they just hung out, or they kissed, Wally really wanted to be with Rob.

Time crawled at a snail's pace & Wally was about to combust from all the energy building up in him when he heard his salvation. "Recognized, B-01 Robin" The Zeta's called out and within a second, Wally was running towards the beam of light. He narrowed in, looking for the masked face he knew so well.

**There**- a strand of black hair. Wally closed in, using the hair to pinpoint Rob's location. He pushed himself faster, ready to hold the Boy Wonder and never let him go when he realized, with a jolt, that Robin wasn't alone.

Wally screeched to a stop, a centimeter away from the shocked face of Zatanna Zatara. Wait. What?

Wally's mind went into overdrive, running a thousand thought a minute, as he looked at the pair. Robin had come from Gotham right? Why was Zatanna in Gotham? What had they been doing? Had she gone there to meet him? Was she why he was late? What had they been doing? Had they planned this and if so, why didn't Wally know about this? It was only friendship, right. Friends could go to other friends cities. What was going on?

Robin took pity on Wally, after noticing his bewildered expression and explained, "She met me outside my Gotham entrance. She had some questions to ask me, and she had never seen Gotham before, which I thought was crazy. I mean I took her to one of Gotham's coffee shops. That's why I was late." He told KF but his warm grin was still directed to the magician.

She pouted slightly, but her eyes still sparkled as the whacked Robin's lightly on the arm. "Geez Rob. Way to be cruel. I live in a cave." She laughed. "This cave actually."

Wally stopped in his tracks , watching the two with a bitter taste in his mouth. Why had what Zee said sounded so weird? **Rob. **That was it. He had never heard anybody other than himself call Robin, "Rob." That was his thing, like Robin calling him KF. It shouldn't bother him; It was just a name, after all. But the more Wally thought about it, as he walked towards the living room, at an abnormally slow pace, the more his insides twisted. It wasn't **just** a name. It was what Wally called Robin. It was all Wally called Rob. It was all he knew.

Hell. Maybe it was the way she had said it. The light laughter and airiness of her tone. It wasn't flirting, at least not from Robin's side. Just friendliness, right? Those thought were all Wally could do to assure himself as he entered the living room.

There he found Zatanna, curled up next to Artemis, with Robin perched on the arm of the couch next to her. She was chatting happily with her blonde friend, laughing and glancing up at Robin every few seconds. Jealously surged through Wally as he heard her use Rob (or the "R-Word", as Wally had dubbed it) for the 15th time. Overkill, in Wally's opinion.

Zatana grinned up at Robin, who grinned right back, while Wally glowered, the taste in his mouth bitter and his stomached churning angrily. He wanted to do something, anything to stop the pit in his stomach from clawing at him. He'd never truly been the jealous type, but Robin could bring out sides of him, that even he didn't know existed. Turning to leave, Wally was met by M'gann, decked in her Miss Martian outfit, Aqualad striding alongside her.

"Guys, suit up and meet us at the Bioship. We'll brief you all on the way over."

~BIRDFLASH~

"So basically, Robin, you, Miss Martian, and Artemis will take down the guards, in the quietest and cleanest way possible. Then, Kid Flash and Zatanna will enter the prism, locate, analyze, and then destroy the product. Miss Martian and I will keep watch along the outer perimeter of the building. Artemis and Robin will take the inner." Aqualad re-briefed for the 100th time, as the team walked towards the abandoned building, currently home to a new Gotham Villain. Well, more of a wannabe villain. Lillian Rose, Lilly Rose or LR for short. As a botanists assistant, she'd injected deadly poison into her skin, as a feeble suicide attempt. That fell through and she had received powers, much like Poison Ivy.

Though she didn't seem terribly dangerous, Batman had been keeping tabs on her and had learned that she'd teamed up with Klarion the Witch Boy. Together, they had created something, something that was giving off signals on Batman's sonar. Better to get the creation destroyed or at least dissected before it caused any real damage.

Kaldur had explained all of this on the bio ship flight over. The flight, in Wally's opinion, had been terrible. It was a 30 minute flight and it had only take Aqualad 10 minutes to debrief them, with input from Robin. The remaining 20 minutes had been filled with Zatanna's chatter (the others had been speaking but Wally had zoned in on the magician.) She continuously used Rob through the whole flight. "Rob this" and "Rob that." Wally couldn't stand it. He'd resisted the urge to glare at her the entire flight.

However, he was out of the bio ship now and pumped to go. He grinned as he watched his boyfriend and the archer slipped into the warehouse and his other two team mates make their rounds outside the building. 10 minutes later, Wally and Zatanna heard Megan's voice in their minds, giving them the signal. He started forward, with the magician at his side, as they entered the warehouse. M'gann telepathically directed them towards the center, where Wally nearly stopped in shock.

Zatanna and Wally entered what seemed to be a giant greenhouse. The entire room sparkled, and was held up by marble columns. The clear roof let in the last rays of the evening sun in. Harmless looking vines and tendrils wrapped around the marble columns and shimmered on the walls. Rows of neatly cultivated daffodils, orchids, lilies and brightly colored daisies circled a giant glass case. Within this case stood an enlarged rose. It stood at six feet tall, its petals a deep blood red, not to mention the aroma. It was sweet, an almost sickly sweet smell. Like cheap drugstore perfume that girls in Wally's school wore.

"That's beautiful" Zatanna breathed, her eyes locked on the rose. She sighed then, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I suppose that's also the thing we're dissecting then destroying."

Wally nodded and she sighed again, before they began to creep forward. When they finally reached the rose, the smell was almost overpowering. Zatanna raised her hands, reciting the memorized spell.

"Tcesid tnalp," She muttered, and before their eyes, a graph of the plant's chemical makeup and insides popped up, in mid-air. Wally leaned in, being the science geek, and began to read over the charts. It all seemed normal, until he reached the end of the list. He wrinkled his brow as he read, "unknown substance." Magic, he mouthed to Zatanna.

"Are you sure?" She questioned and when he pointed out "unknown substance," she still wasn't convinced. "It only says unknown substance. That doesn't necessarily reference magic."

Wally rubbed his temples, frustrated. Annoyingly enough, she had a point. He needed to be able to get a physical read on the plant. "Is there any way to get a more descriptive read on the plant?" Wally asked, after a moment.

"Umm. Yeah... But it's invasive and I would have to be touching the rose." She replied nervously.

"That's fine," Wally nodded his approval and waited for her to start, only to see her contemplate it and then shake her head. "What?" He asked.

"It could be dangerous to touch, Kid Flash. We need to make sure it's safe and not toxic to skin."

"No. It could be dangerous to have around. That's why we're destroying it. It'll be fine." He reassured her quickly. It wasn't safe to be around magic for long periods of time and the aroma of the rose was not comforting.

What the two had failed to realize was that the vines, the daisies, the daffodils and all the other flowers had begun to enlarge, and were quickly advancing towards them. Then, as the magician put her bare hands on the rose, all hell broke loose. The plants on the floor lunged forward, alerting the teens of their presence.

"Shit," Wally muttered as Zatanna let out a surprised squeak. Acting on instinct, Wally ran towards the flowers, ripping the roots out of the ground as quickly as possible. "Keep working Zee." Wally shouted over his shoulder, ripping out more, as they advanced, their tendrils wrapping around his feet.

That's when he heard a high pitched cackling coming from the far side of the room. Looking east, he saw a girl, with obviously died red hair, in a flowy, half red and white dress, covered with floral patterns, like the pattern you would expect to find at Grandma's house. This, Wally deduced, was Lilly Rose. She laughed again, the hideous sound making Wally shiver.

KF took a running leap at her but she dodged it easily and sent her flying plants after the speedster. Wally would have liked to believe that he could easily outrun _plants_, but these seemed to be under magical influence and were moving almost as quickly as he was. There were also more of the flying plants than Wally, which was what was tripping Wally up.

"I can't keep them off of me without letting go of the rose!" Zatanna screeched, making Wally aware that the multi colored plants had stared advancing towards the magician. She was using her feet and her one free had to fight them off, but they were quickly over powering her.

"Keep holding on. I can help you in a second!" KF shouted back, ripping up more flowers.

"I'm radioing in for back up!" She yelled. Wally had uprooted 80% of the enlarged flowers and was working as fast as he could. Ripping another fang bearing flower up from the ground, Wally heard a terrible feral scream rip from Lilly Rose, her face twisting and contorting in pain.

"My baby. My precious! What are you doing to my rose? To my baby?" She shrieked, her eyes ablaze and furious.

Just as she advanced on Zatanna, out of the corner of his eye, Wally saw Robin and Aqualad run in, being the help Zee had radioed for. Watching Wally for a moment, Robin and Kaldur sprang into action, ripping flowers from the ground. Together the three destroyed all of the flowers.

Zatanna, on the other hand, was having a much more difficult time. Lilly Rose was slowly advancing on the magician. Slowly, because her frail heels were slowing her down. He hands had erupted into flames and she began to pelt flaming roses at Zatanna, who dodged them as she kept her hands on the rose.

"Why isn't she running away?" Aqualad yelled at Kid Flash.

"She's getting a more precise read on the Rose. The spell requires her to have contact with the rose. We need that info to know how to destroy the flower." Kid yelled back. As soon as Wally replied, Zatanna yelled. "I'm done!" and tried to run from the center but the flaming roses had circled around the rose and the girl, their flames shooting 7 feet high and trapping the magician.

"I can't get out!" She screamed, panic evident in her face.

"KF, change into your fire proof stealth mode and get her out." Robin directed, throwing bird-a-rangs at Lilly Rose, who hissed and deflected them.

It was like time had slowed. Zatanna's screams, Kaldur's yells and Lilly Roses' hissing were all drowned out. The scene before him drowned out **and he hesitated**. All he could hear was Zatanna calling Robin, Rob. He could see her warm smile and his affectionate gaze. Why had she really gone to Gotham? 1,000 thoughts flew in his mind in that very second. Zatanna's tone when she called him Rob. Her light slaps and the sort of flirting. The scene kept replaying in his mind until-

** WHACK**- A bird-a-rang come out of nowhere and pushed Wally in the arm, snapping him out of his thoughts. Wally turned to look at Robin, who had an indescribable, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" look on his face.

"Go." Robin nearly shouted and with that, he did. As fast as his body would allow him, Wally passed through the ring of fire, tucked Zatanna safely in his arms and raced through again, not stopping until they were both outside of the ware house, leaving Kaldur and Robin to read the manuscripts and destroy the Rose and defeat the villain.

~Birdflash~

If Wally had thought the flight there was bad, it was nothing, compared to the flight back. The flight back was filled with Zatanna coughing the smoke out of her system, and thanking Wally for saving her, between breaths. She was thanking him for something he almost hadn't done. He almost hadn't saved Zatanna. That thought lingered in his mind, as the guilt intensified in his stomach.

The flight back was filled with Robin looking at him behind his domino mask. The looks that had followed him into the foyer and that had pushed him to run into his room, where he found himself currently, sitting on his bed, trying to think of anything but the situation at hand. He knew he'd have to confront the situation sooner or later, he'd just rather it be the later.

Knock-Knock-Knock.

Of course not. It would always be sooner with the boy wonder. "Come in dude." Wally called out, trying to keep his voice light and nonchalant. He didn't bother getting up to open the door. Robin knew his pass code. As Wally heard Robin type in the digits to the day they met, he straighten up and grabbed a baseball, so that he seemed casual and he wasn't freaking out.

"Hey KF. You left before Roy could check you over for injuries or toxic injections. You okay?" The raven haired teen announced as he stepped into Wally's room.

"You know you can call me Wally in here, right?" Wally laughed.

"I know, but you're ignoring my question, _Wally. _Are you okay?" Robin muttered, leaning against the door.

"I'm fine," Wally responded quickly, not wanting Rob to worry. He took in Robin's stance. The teen, who usually stood tall and firm, was relaxed and leaning to his right. "Are you okay?" Wally asked, hopping off his bed and speeding towards his boyfriend. "Why are you standing like that?" Wally asked.

Robin glared at the said redhead for a moment before speaking. "I'm not standing like anything. I'm standing normally." He said defiantly, as he placed his left foot back on the ground. **There.** There it was. The slight wince in Robin's face that nobody but Wally would have noticed. He was trained by the god damned Batman after all, but the truth was, Wally knew Robin. He knew that Robin had pride issues and that he hated asking for help.

"What happened to your foot?" Wally asked softly, bending down to get a better view of the injured limb.

"Noth-" Robin started before Wally cut him off with a firm look in his green eyes.

"Don't you dare say nothing is wrong. I know when something is hurting you." Wally stated with finality. Robin looked down at his boyfriend, who had that look in his eyes; that, "I will not back down" look.

"Roses, damn vines got wrapped around my ankle when Kal and I ran in. It twisted my ankle and dislodged it. Then its stupid thorns cut me." Robin sighed, knowing it was useless to lie.

"What are you doing standing up? What are you doing walking? You idiot!" Wally tried not to panic. He'd never truly understood Robin's whole "No pain- no gain" motto. All he had known was that he'd always had to look at little closer at the Boy Wonder.

"They're just scratches Wally. Besides, I used to walk off twisted ankles." Robin laughed nonchalantly. Ignoring the ebony haired teen, Wally unlatched the bottom of Robin's shoes, slipping them both off, before rolling the spandex up to reveal a heavily bruised ankle. Rolling the spandex higher, he revealed three scratches, possibly three inches deep. Just scratches? They were deep, angry, and possibly toxic. He made a face, as the scent of dried blood hit his nose.

"Stay here." Wally ordered, not waiting for Robin's response before running off into the kitchen to grab the 1st aid equipment kept handy in every hallway. As he raced back into his room, four seconds later, he placed the First-Aid box on his bed and turned to see Robin, limping towards a chair.

"Uh. No, no, no. Didn't I say stay put? You're not moving." Wally said sharply, before pulling Robin in his arms, much to the younger boy's annoyance and walked him over to his bed, careful not to make quick movements. After he got Robin situated, he grabbed the first aid kit and got to work.

First, he iced the ankle, which was steadily turning a dark blue and purple. He quickly wrapped it firmly, before elevating it and setting it on brace.

"KF?" He heard Robin say, tentatively, not wanting to break Wally's concentration. Wally ignored him, now working on rubbing anti toxin medication on the cuts.

"Kid Flash?" Robin said again, his voice getting louder. Again, Wally ignored him, wiping away the remaining blood from Robin's pale skin.

"Wally." Robin said finally, after a moment of awkward silence. Though he had no right to be angry, Robin's tone suggested that if Wally didn't respond within the next moment, he was going to regret it.

"What?" Wally replied, monotonously, mechanically cleaning out the cuts. He focused in on the cuts, not wanting to listen to Robin's voice. Because if he did, he would lose it.

"Say something. You're silence is freaking me out. We call you Kid Mouth for a reason." Robin nearly begged.

"Let me be honest Rob. I've got no idea what to say. I'm debating whether my boyfriend needs therapy or not." Wally said icily, trying to control his emotions.

"What?" Robin's surprise was evident.

"Well considering he's not reporting twisted ankles and deep cuts." Wally said, trying to keep his facade from cracking.

"They we're just scratches." Robin said slowly, trying to emphasize his point.

"Say they weren't. Say they we're knife wounds or poison darts. Would you report them or not-"

"I can handle myself, KF." Robin said, almost bitterly.

"I know you can. I get it Rob, you have your bat pride or whatever. But there's a difference between being prideful and being stupid. I just don't want it to come down to a mission where you think you can handle it and you end up dead." Wally's voice, which had steadily risen during his rant, had spiked now, as he began to rant, his tone panicked.

"Wally! STOP!" Robin yelled, grabbing the redhead and pulling his face down to his level. Green eyes met a domino mask and Robin could see fear laced in every centimeter of the startling irises. It was unbelievable just how badly both of the boys wanted the damn domino mask off, so they could meet eye to eye so Robin could reassure Wally. "You're vibrating." He noticed, feeling movement under his hands. "I'm sorry. I'll report next time. I promise. I didn't mean to worry you. Just stop it. Please!" He had finished, breathing heavily, his forehead resting on Wally's, who was also breathing slowly.

"I'm sorry." He left the words hanging there for a moment before Wally let out a sigh.

"I know. You don't have anything to be sorry for. I freaked out. I- I was just worried." He whispered back.

"I know you were." Robin murmured, pushing a strand of Wally's fiery red hair back, so he could get a clear look of Wally's face. That's when Wally noticed just how close their faces were to each other. He didn't have much time to process this before Robin leaned forward and captured Wally's lips with his own, softly and sweetly. It was just a soft kiss, no tongue. Just tasting, reassuring. Wally wrapped one arm around Robin, wanting the teen's warmth closer to him. He craved the close proximity. Robin, who had cupped Wally's chin, was now stroking Wally's arm, before he weaved his fingers into Wally's hair, pressing him closer. Letting him know that he was there.

It was Robin who broke the kiss off, staring into the green orbs that where his boyfriend's eyes. And once again he was struck a desire to break Batman's rules and take off the domino mask, so that they could meet eye to eye.

Instead, he settled for the next best thing. He cackled with glee when Wally, who had been leaning on the wall next to his bed, "omphed" in surprise as Robin curled up on his lap, laying his head on Wally's chest.

"I did come for a reason though," Robin mused aloud, after a few minutes had passed. "You're worrying distracted me."

"My worrying?" Wally pouted slightly, pretending to be offended. "Not my asterous kissing?"

"Shut it, Kid Idiot." Robin grinned up at his boyfriend before his expression went serious. "But we do need to talk about it."

"It?" Wally questioned, his brain still slow and recovering from the kiss.

"Yes, It. You hesitated before saving Zatanna, back on the mission." Robin clarified, though as soon as he said it, he felt Wally tense underneath him and the atmosphere was broken. The thing about Robin, he was blunt. He didn't beat around the bush. He presented facts and evidence. He had to, being Batman's partner. Of course he had noticed. It wasn't just Wally's imagination. Robin noticed _everything. _

"What happened?" Robin asked, ignoring Wally's tense body language. "It's not speed force, right? Your running is fine, right?"

Wally's head snapped up. He hadn't realized that Robin would assume he was hurt, instead out a jealous coward. Well, that didn't make the pit of guilt worse. Oh no. _Not at all._

"No. Rob, It's nothing like that." He reassured the younger boy, who visibly relaxed, then in the same instant, tensed again.

"So... What was it then?" Robin asked, eyes narrowed.

"Okay. Don't be mad." Wally said cautiously, "but before the mission, I was. I was upset."

"Bout what?" Robin asked, keeping his tone neutral.

"About..." Wally nearly stopped. He sounded ridiculous. He was jealous. Zatanna hadn't deserved any of his ill will, he was in love and being stupid. He just had to get Robin to understand that. "About Zee calling you Rob." Wally said, not wanting to meet Robin's eyes.

Robin's expression went from worried to complete shock in 2 seconds flat. Whatever he had believed Wally was upset about, it was nothing compared to this. "Tell me you're joking." Robin hissed, through a clenched jaw.

Wally swallowed. "I'm not. You have to hear me out. Besides, you said you'd listen and wouldn't be mad."

"How could I not be?" Robin shouted, leaping off the bed. "You almost didn't save a girl, one of our team mates, because you were jealous! I don't even know what to think! It's ridiculous! "

"I know it was. But you have to hear my side of the story too-"

Robin, ignoring Wally, began to pace. 'I mean, who am I dating? Somebody who gets so ridiculously jealous-" He as cut off by Wally.

"I know! It was just the moment. I have nothing against Zee. I'm sure I would have saved her. I mean, I'm sure it was the moment! All the emotions were rushing at me. I could see her flirting with you and I know she's always had a soft spot for you. Then she calls you ROB! That's what I call you. You don't get how this feels. That's all I get to call you and she goes in and uses it!

"Wally" Robin cut in.

Wally wasn't having any of that. "Wait. Rob. I gotta say this. Let me speak kay? I got jealous. I admit it. I mean, nobody knows about us and everybody keeps hinting at the idea of you and Zee together. And I know you wouldn't have to hide if you dated her. It would be easier for you to date her...I just... can't... stand the idea of losing you. I know it sounds ridiculous to say stuff this extreme over a nickname but it's true. It's how I feel. I mean, Rob, it's all I call you. I can't call you anything else-"

"Dick Grayson" Robin stated with finality. He had said this in such an "out of the blue" manor that Wally had cut off, looking at Robin, with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What?"

"Well, no; lied. My real name is Richard Grayson, and I go by Dick but some can be... uncomfortable with calling me that... though I doubt you really care. You are sort of a perv, after all." Dick said, grinning at Wally, who now had a shocked expression on his face. Dick frowned. This wasn't exactly the reaction he had been hoping for.

"Wally? You in there? I just told you my secret identity."

Wally pulled out of his shock, but instead of looking happy, panic flew across his face. "Yeah, you just told me your _secret_ identity. As in "never tell as soul or that soul shall be tortured into _forgetting _said secret identity. Bat rule numero uno?" Wally said, clearly freaking out.

Robin laughed."Calm down KF." He sniggered as he put his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders. "You're not going to get tortured... Granted," He murmured as an afterthought, "I haven't _exactly _cleared the whole idea of me telling you with Bruce but I've got some pictures of Batman and Cat Woman, that I think the Justice league would find _very_ interesting.

Wally, who had calmed down after being assured that he would not be tortured, pricked his ears at the unfamiliar name. "Bruce?"

'Bruce Wayne. My-" Dick stopped, as if looking for the words to say. "My father."

"This wouldn't happen to be _the_ Bruce Wayne of Gotham City, right? Eccentric millionaire playboy?" Wally asked, eyes narrowed.

'The one and only." Dick smirked.

"So that means," Wally held a look off deep concentration for a moment, "Bruce Wayne is... Batman? The Batman is Bruce Wayne. That makes so much sense! That's where all he gets the money for all of your gadgets and gear. Jesus and your house must be loaded!" He took a breath, before another thought came to him. "The Batcave. It's completely decked out, right? Heated, with lights and electricity. Not just some dark cave as we've been speculating?"

Dick relaxed, his whole body shaking with laughter as he leaned back on Wally. "The cave is heated and stuff. The décor on the other hand? Freaking terrible. But the manor's asterous. I still haven't discovered all of the rooms. And yes, Wayne tech and Lucius Fox funds Batman and Robin."

"That's so damn cool." Wally said, still excited. "

So, Bruce is Batman and Dick Grayson is Robin. Wait. That doesn't make sense. It should be Dick Wayne." Wally looked down at Robin, who stiffened.

"No. You got it right. It's Dick Grayson. Bruce isn't my biological father," Dick mumbled.

"Who are your parents?" Wally asked hesitantly. "Rob. You don't have to tell me if you don't want."

"Walls, I've been waiting 6 years for you to call me Dick, so please do." Wally grinned at him and nodded his head, "and I'll tell you," Dick said affirmatively, "but I just wanted to show you something first."

"Show me what? What could be important now? Oh." Wally cut off in realization, as he watched thin ebony fingers hesitantly reach up and pull of the domino mask. Pull of the last of Robin's disguise, revealing Dick Grayson.

Wally's breath caught in his throat. The memory from when he was younger did Dick's eyes no justice. Large sparkling blue eyes looked up at the gaping speedster, long lashes rimed his eyes and his eye brows were cocked in a familiar, curious expression. His face was much softer without the mask and Wally was struck by just how good looking Dick was. It was no wonder Batman kept him covered up. Dick blinked, owlishly, and Wally's attention was brought back to those indescribable eyes. They were so blue, it was almost unrealistic. A shade lighter than sapphire, like a Caribbean ocean. They looked innocent… enough. Though Wally knew they could probably fill with mischief in an instant.

"Your eyes. Your face." Wally stuttered out. He blushed heavily, realizing just how stupid he must have sounded. "I mean, Gah. I mean; Wow."

"Yeah. I have two of 'em. I'm not horribly disfigured, if that's what you were wondering." Dick laughed, but his shaky tone indicated his nervous emotions, under Wally's scrutinizing gaze.

"It's just. They're so. They're so pretty." Wally finished lamely, blushing bright red again. "I didn't mean that. Well I did. Fuck. I mean, it's true. You're freaking gorgeous, Rob-Dick." Wally tried to redeem himself.

"Well, thanks, I guess..." Dick laughed genuinely this time. He looked down awkwardly, for Wally was still staring intently at Dick, his green eyes intense.

"Right. So... What were we talking about?" He asked, trying to stop Kid Flash from staring at is face. He'd take any type of conversation right now.

"Umm." Wally broke his gaze and racked his brains before remembering. "Your parents."

"Oh... Right." Dick wanted to face palm. He hadn't wanted to get into that conversation yet, but it was here. There was no point in hiding.

"Right. M'kay. So you want to know why my last name is Grayson, right? Well, it's simple." Dick took a deep breath. "My parents were John and Mary Grayson. Trapeze artists of the Haley's circus from Romania. We were the world renounced "Flying Graysons." Dick had a faraway look in his eyes, and a light smile on his face as he retold his past.

"People came from all around the world to see us. We were fantastic. We could do tricks that others couldn't and still can't do. We didn't use safety nets and my parents, well, they always caught me, so there wasn't a need for safety nets. So anyway, one year, we were on tour, in Gotham and there was this Gang Boss..." Dick had slowed down at this point, when Wally cut him off.

"Tony Zucco." He breathed, as memories came rushing back to him. Wally remembered all of it now. He'd been around the age of ten, on the verge of being eleven. A terribly tragedy had struck, two unnamed acrobats "falling" to their deaths. Then Batman had discovered it was no accident, it was murder. It had been on the news, in the papers and a part of daily conversations

Wally had been younger then, and had been much more interested in the Flash, cars and other trivial things that eleven year olds had been into. Therefore, he hadn't paid much attention to the story. But now? Now the story had his whole attention. Robin had watched his parents fall to their deaths. Dick Grayson, his boyfriend had watched the two people who he loved the most in his life fall and die before his very eyes, doing something they trusted. All before his very eyes. Eyes that were now looking up at the redhead's reaction.

"Dick," Wally said softly, trying to convey just how much he felt for the boy. "I'm s_o _sorry."

"It's o..." Dick trailed off. It wasn't okay. His parent's had died. "Don't get me wrong Walls," He said, ruefully. "I've got a great life. I have Alfred, and Bruce, the Team... you... but sometimes, I just miss them. You know?" He looked down and Wally felt his heart ache for the boy, then he felt his heart ache again, when Dick looked away, breaking their eye contact. He'd only seen those expressive blue eyes for the first time today. There was so much pain, swimming in his eyes.

When Wally was a little boy, when he was still being beaten by his father, before he had his superspeed, before Robin, his mother would take him in her arms and hold him close, the contact protective and warm. So Wally did what was instinctive, he reached out towards the ebony haired one and was about to pull him close, when he stopped, awkwardly.

"Can I..." He struggled to find the words. He'd never been very smooth. "Can I.. I mean.. should we.. Can I hug you now?" He rushed out, feeling foolish.

Dick looked up again, their eyes reconnecting and it didn't matter how dumb Wally had been feeling a few seconds ago, because the look in Dick's eyes was worth it. It was exactly what Dick needed. He laughed. "You sure know how to ruin a moment, KF."

"Can I?" Wally pushed forward, still seeing the lost look in Robin's eyes, despite the laughter.

"Course you can." No sooner said, Wally's familiar arms were wrapped around Robin, encasing him into a tiny ball. He relaxed on Wally's lap, after taking a few shuddery breaths to calm himself.

"I'm not going to cry." He finally deduced, though his voiced wavered. "It.. it just feels really really _ good_ to get this off my chest and finally tell you about it.. about me."

"Well if you ever want to tell me more about it, I'm always here." Wally stated.

"Okay. Thanks." Dick looked up at Wally. "It's not like I was completely alone. I had Bruce and Alfred."

"But still..." Wally insisted stubbornly, "You must have been so brave." Dick didn't respond verbally. Instead, he snuggled up closer to Wally's chest. He began to idly trace patterns on Wally's fingers, which were intertwined with his.

Wally, on the other hand, had gone back to searching Dick's face. He still couldn't get over those eyes. He wanted to memorize every feature, every shadow and every eyelash. That's how they sat for a few minutes before Dick's slender eyebrows furrowed and then he instantly blushed, bright red.

The deep blush was what grabbed Wally's attention. In a moment, his curiosity had sparked.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing!" Dick said, far too quickly, trying to stop the blush from covering his cheeks completely.

"Ohhh. What? Tell me Dickie!" Wally said, in what Dick thought was a childish voice. He began to poke at his boyfriend playfully. Dick tried to resist the urge to laugh, but the tickling was getting to him.

"Tell me!"

"-Gah. No!" Dick said, then tried again, lowering his tone. "It's nothing Wally. Cut it out." He said this, just as Wally began to bounce up and down, his tone more persistent. He stopped suddenly, and looked Dick in the eyes. "Tell me."

Dick, ready to ignore the redhead, stopped when he saw the determined look in Wally's eyes. Wally wasn't going to stop, was he? Not until he got his answer. Dick loved that quality, on missions, but when it was being used on him... well.. it sucked. With that thought, Robin gave in.

"I might've..." He stared before looking down, realizing how strange his next sentence was going to sound.

"What?" Wally asked, relieved to finally be getting somewhere.

"I might've been thinking about how much I liked the idea of you not wanting Zee to call me Rob." Dick spit out, so fast, the speedster almost missed it. "You were so... possessive." He said that last word softly, but Wally heard every last syllable and when he did, he felt his eyes widen. Dick liked him "possessive?" Every time he thought he knew the Boy Wonder, Dick revealed something new to him and this... well this was new. Not completely unexpected, but new. They were two guys. It wasn't always soft and sweet. It was rough and real. It was so much more than anything Wally had ever had with anybody before.

Maybe it was that thought that caused Wally to act. Maybe it was the shade of darkness that Dick's eyes had attained. Whatever it was, it caused Wally to lean forward, using his superspeed and kiss Dick, clashing their lips together. The weight of the older boy pushed Dick back against Wally's pillows.

This wasn't the soft kissing. The reassuring, slow movements. This was urgent and fast. It was Wally West. Dick moaned softly, feeling Wally's tongue forcefully enter his mouth. There was no asking, it was all taking. Then Wally's hands were everywhere, wrapped around his waist, pushing the ebony's hair out of his eyes, stroking his arms.

Wally choked back a groan, as he heard Dick moan underneath him. Then he felt Robin's arms link around his neck and up into Wally's hair, pulling him closer.

"Oh no, no, no." Wally said, pulling back to catch his breath and smirking lightly. "You're mine. Don't you move." Dick looked up, breathing heavily at the ferocity of the kiss. He reached up to kiss Wally again, only to have the redhead smirk and dodge his kiss.

'Wally? What..." Dick asked before he felt the pressure increase at his sides, where his utility belt was, then he felt his utility belt being taken off. Suddenly, his hands weren't at his side anymore. Wally had grabbed them, and with a spare bit of rope from Robin's utility belt, had tied the younger's writs to the headboard. Wally watched Dick wriggle, trying to undo the knot to no avail. Wally had tied it using his superspeed. It wasn't coming out for a while. When Robin realized this, his whimpers became much more desperate, his eyes searching Wally's smirk.

"Shh. Remember Dick," Wally breathed into Robin's ear. "You said you wanted me possessive." He could see it in Dicks' eyes. There was excitement and an edge but also complete trust. Robin felt chills slide up his spine at Wally's cool breath on his lips before they kissed again. Wally's tongue slipped into Dick's mouth, but this time he met a fight. He pushed forward until Dick relented and let him control the kiss, well, it had escalated past a kiss.

Wally pulled back, sucking on Dick's bottom lip, as his hands traveled down to unlatch the top of Robin's costume. He slipped the spandex off the teens taught torso to reveal creamy pale skin, laced with scars and scratches. Wally's eyes raked the panting boy's lean body, taking in his beautiful boyfriend before leaving a trail of kisses down Dick's chest, and across his abs. He licked his way back up, making sure to kiss each one of Robin's battle wounds before taking one of Robin's nipples in his mouth, nipping it slightly. Wally had come to learn, that since Dick was so young, he was _very_ sensitive, this was something Wally had come to abuse. But now, he was getting more and more into it, Wally's dominance turning him on.

Dick arched his back, moaning loudly. It was so hot and so right. He pressed upwards, trying to get more contact with Wally's hot mouth. "I told you," Wally nearly growled, "I have the control." He pushed Dick's hips down with one hand before using both of his hands to angle Dick's neck up, so he could locate the pulse point on the his neck.

Wally bent down, nipping at it before sucking long and hard, causing Dick to cry out, and then let out the most delicious gasp. Wally sucked harder as Dick bucked upward, causing their crotches to meet. Wally knew that they wouldn't go _that _far, but the thin spandex of their suits didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Wally-mfngh-" Dick hissed out his boyfriend's name, making Wally's heart leap. Dick's voice had gotten husky and needy.

"Kiss me." Dick groaned out, needing the contact. Wally only smirked, denying the squirming boy what he wanted, before continuing down his lean form, biting and sucking pleasure points only Wally knew, and if Wally had it his way, he'd be the only one who_ ever_ knew.

Dick moaned again, aching for Wally's lips on his. "Kiss me." He said, feeling his patients teetering close to the edge.

"Nope." Wally responded with the arrogant smirk, as he reached the line, where Dick's spandex tights and skin met. Teeth scrapped across the line, pushing Robin over the edge.

One last gasp, then with a ferocious yank and Dick had untied his hands and yanked Wally's lips to his, done with the games. Pushing the older boy down, Dick grabbed Wally's fiery red hair and pulled them closer.

It was Wally who moaned this time as Dick bit the edge of Wally's mouth, before kissing him, roughly. Dick felt waves of heat roll off Wally, desire burning clearly in his eyes. Dick's hands slid down the yellow spandex of Wally's suit, tracing the red lightning bolt before reaching around to undo the top of Wally's suit.

Wally knew, in the back of his mind, that once his top was off and Dick's talented mouth was on his skin, there would be no going back. He knew this, and as much as would have _loved_ to continue (he wanted to so badly, it was almost physically hurting him to stop) they had both made a promise to Batman and Wally's aunt and uncle, that they wouldn't do anything of that nature, until they were older. It had been a pretty sweet deal, considering both parties had been annoyed by the fact that the two boys had kept their relationship a secret. Wally had just been glad that he wasn't getting ripped to pieces, so he was more than happy to oblige their parents age rule.

They couldn't do anything, but it was _so_ tempting. Dick, who had lowered himself completely on Wally now, began to unzip the speedsters costume, before he felt the redhead pull back.

He murmured apologetically. "Don't do that Rob. It'll only make stopping harder."

"But I... Gah. I know." Dick growled frustrated, his cheeks red and flushed, his hair a mess and his lips swollen. His breath was still uneven and Wally wasn't faring any better. He couldn't argue with Wally's logic. He lifted his fingers up to feel just how swollen his lips were.

Wally looked down, smiling softly at his boyfriend. "You know, you _really_ liked being tied up."

Dick glared up, his face bright red. "I do not! I just..." He stammered, looking for the right words to say.

Wally smiled now. "Don't worry Boy Wonderful," He said leaning in, "I'll just remember it for later." He pulled Dick in for a soft kiss, so warm and unlike the kisses shared moments before. It was the tenderness of Wally's hold that had Dick melted against him.

They broke it off, Dick's head dropping to Wally's chest and Wally's harms wrapping naturally around the acrobat. They lied like this for a long time, catching their breaths, Wally feeling their heart's beat in sync.

It was strange. Time usually moved so slowly for Wally, for Flashes in general. But here with Robin, time went at a peaceful pace. Time seemed obsolete. Wally was present, a rarity, because he was always thinking and always moving. Not here. Here his one thought was Dick Grayson. He could have lain their and looked ad Dick's face for hours and not get bored. He didn't even notice when the lights dimmed in the room, due to Robin being connected via "bat-watch" to anything even remotely electronically in the cave. He was so comfortable and warm, lying with Dick curled up, partly on him. He felt a gentle calmness spread across him, as the full events of the day hit him and sleep crept into his body.

He yawned, ready to sleep when he heard Dick's voice. "Wally?"

"Hmm?" Wally hummed his response, propping up on his side to look at Dick.

"I've got something else you can call me."

Wally cracked a smile. "Don't tell me you've got another secret identity, Boy Wonder."

Dick laughed, his eyes sparkling, even in the dim darkness of the room. He smiled at Wally adoringly. "No freaking way. One is more than enough for me. Besides, if I did, you'd be the first to know."

Wally grinned reassured. "So, what can call you then?" He asked, feeling Dick curl up even closer to him.

After a moment of calm serenity, Dick replied as sleep invaded his tone, though the emotion rang through.

"Yours"

* * *

**Déjà Like it? Gosh... Well. That was...hard to write. I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE POINT OUT ERRORS. **

**I have my failsafe alternate ending out either Sunday or next weekend! Please review.**


End file.
